


baby, you're my good luck charm

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ghost Hunting, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Maybe OOC, Pining, Shane POV mostly, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of fluff, hand holding, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Based on this prompt by dailyshyan on tumblr:“Shane breaks a mirror at a haunted house and subsequently has the worst luck for a week.”





	baby, you're my good luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hey! 
> 
> This is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote in English.  
> (It's my second language)  
> It may suck a little, but I tried really hard and I'm looking forward to writing more frequently and improving my style and grammar.
> 
> So please leave a comment with suggestions, or even if you just liked it. It would mean the world to me!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!!
> 
> PS.: you can pry italics out of my dead cold hands.  
> EDIT: thank you all for the 100+ kudos and 1000+ hits I'm so happy.:'))  
> find me on tumblr: @kingspapecrown

“Holy shit! Did you hear that?”

“The wind? Yeah.” Shane turned to his frightened friend with an amused look. They barely arrived at this supposedly haunted location and his friend was already freaking out over nothing, like usually. It was an abandoned house, that the previous owner never bothered to finish properly, surrounded by only woods and a road stretching in front of it, where they parked Ryan’s car. It was in the middle of nowhere basically.

All bare walls, and grimy flooring, and that disgusting moldy smell, that usually got stuck in his nostrils for a few hours at least. According to his friend’s research, they did quite a lot of “satanic rituals” here, but nothing fancy. A few teens messing around, thinking they saw demons or something. If you asked Shane, it was a bunch of bullcrap. Yet, here he was, investigating with his best friend.

 They haven’t brought cameras on this trip, they wanted to check out the place first, to see if it was even worth to make into a whole episode of Unsolved. In Shane’s opinion, it really wasn’t. He sure could spend this beautiful Saturday night better. Like sleeping, or watching some movies with Ryan along with a big bowl of popcorn as they often did. Ugh, he really missed his bed too.

Though, Ryan being a scaredy cat never failed to lift his mood a little.

“Wind? That sounded like a moan!” Ryan scoffed, scanning the corner of the room with his flashlight, where he suspected the origin of the strange noise came from. He swears he heard something! Of course, there was absolutely nothing there, just ugly, concrete colored walls, peppered with mysterious stains and graffiti saying things like “Dave + Hannah” in a heart, or “suck my dick Jess”. What a lovely place.

“Maybe the ghosties were having sex, and we rudely interrupted them,” answered Shane, chuckling, making Ryan laugh too.

“They – they’re what?! I don’t think that’s how ghosts work, you know.”

“You don’t know that! Maybe they’re having an afterlife ghost orgy.” Shane said, and both of them giggled, Ryan shook his head slightly, already feeling calmer. Yeah, Shane always knew when to make stupid jokes to calm his nerves a bit.

“Yeah, definitely. Is that what you’d do as a ghost?”

“I mean, I'd think it's boring as hell, being a ghost. What would they do here all day in this shithole?”

Ryan laughed half-heartedly and agreed, then scanned the room a bit more. The only two windows were dark, gaping holes on the back walls, framed by worn out, splintered wood that was once covered in thin, white paint. The whole house was rather more depressing than haunted. Though, Ryan didn’t think it that way, or else they wouldn’t be there.

A shiver ran down the smaller man’s spine, causing him to grip his flashlight, with whitening fingertips. Well, that was creepy. Considering the windows, it actually may have been the wind, but who knows. A ghost may have passed through him for all he knows, which freaks him out even more.  _God, fuck this place._

“I hate this place.” Ryan groaned out his thoughts, taking a few steps towards the only other room in the building, making sure he shined the flashlight through the doorway first. Goosebumps were already raising on his arms, he leaned in the doorframe carefully. His brain already made up shadows in the dark which were not really there, but they terrified him regardless. 

“It’s not very homey indeed.” Shane chimed up behind him, his friend jumped slightly. How could he be so calm, when  Ryan is constantly on edge, is completely beyond him. Shane peeked into the room, eyes still adjusting to the cutting darkness.

They noticed a few discarded beer bottles and a wooden chair, with a broken front leg. Other than that, just more trash and graffiti. Watching their steps, they shuffled into the room together, Ryan immediately noticed the temperature drop, he gasped quietly.

“Dude, it’s way colder here than out there! There’s not even a fucking window here.”

Shane shrugged a little. “I don’t feel anything, man. It’s just as cold here as it is out there.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Ryan stopped scanning the floor and lifted his flashlight to look at the walls and corners. As he gazed up, he noticed something – no, more like  _someone_ staring right at him.

Ryan jumps back with a loud yelp, heart beating crazy fast in his chest. He thinks he will pass out for a moment. Just as he was ready to properly freak out, the realization hit him. Wait a minute. It was just a mirror.

Oh.

“Watch out, Ryan! The demon was you all along!” Shane snickered beside him, he obviously found the situation hilarious.  _Asshole._

“Shut up, Shane!” Ryan jokingly shoved his friend, unable to fight the smile on his lips. Shane barely lost his balance, chuckling, which abruptly ended when his left foot slipped on an empty and crushed soda can, sending him tumbling backward.

The slightly lifted frame of the mirror painfully digging between his shoulder blades that’ll probably leave a bruise. He let out a hiss, catching himself on the wall while Ryan reached for his arm, not quite catching him.

“Fuck, sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He was about to make another joke, when a huge crash at his feet interrupted him, making Shane jump back, just like Ryan did minutes ago. “Whoa!”

The mirror slid down the wall, and flopped on the floor, shattering into a million pieces. The nail keeping it in place presumably came out.

“Well, shit.”

They decided on getting the hell out of there before something worse happens, the place was stupid anyway. They made their way to the car in silence, both a bit lost in thought. Shane was  _very_  tired. It was almost two in the morning, he just wanted to take a shower and go the fuck to sleep.

The whole building left him feeling gross and filthy. Dust stuck to his skin, and his clothes, the moldy smell still lingering in his nose just like he thought it would. Fuck ghost-hunting.

Ryan only spoke when they were both in the car, ready to go. He gently bumped their shoulders together, making Shane smile.

That was almost domestic. They were like this, lately. It made his heart ache a little, so he turned, to stare out the window instead. _Nope, not thinking about that now,_ he thought, planning to get some sleep on the way to his house, to distract himself.

“You’re gonna have bad luck for seven years, dude.”

“I – What?” Shane glanced at his friend, confused for a second before his sleep-deprived brain made the connection.  _Ah, the mirror._ He snorted.“Don’t tell me, you believe in that.”

“I’m just saying, man” Ryan shrugged, staring at the road as they left the eerie house. They sure as hell won’t go back there.

 ***

Monday came sooner than Shane would’ve thought, and he was  _awfully_ late. 9:04 AM already, and he wasn’t even fully awake yet. 

 _Shitty alarm._ He hurriedly put on some pants he found on the floor, hoping they were clean and did not even look what he pulled out of his closet, not even bothering to slam it shut. It was a plaid shirt, so it’ll do.

He washed his teeth while attempting to button up the shirt, failing miserably and dripping some toothpaste on it in the process. His phone gone off in his pocket, the text sound making him jolt slightly.  

 _I have no time for this, dammit!_ He checked it anyway while rushing out the door and calling an Uber simultaneously. Truly a talent at multitasking.

 

**where the hell are you?? – R**

**on my way – S**

 

Just as he was pressing the elevator button, it hit him that he forgot to lock the apartment door.  _Fuck._  

He could catch a breather in the Uber, luckily the guy wasn’t the talkative type. Shane didn’t think he could’ve kept up a normal, human conversation after that disaster of a morning.

What the fuck happened to his alarm? It usually never fails to go off. So weird. His phone chirped again, and he fished it out of his jean’s pocket.

 

 **boss was pretty pissed – R**  
i **told him you feel sick but you’ll still come in – R**  
**try to act as dead as possible – R**

 

God, what would he do without Ryan? His heart gave a little stammer at the thought, he exhaled slowly. Yeah, he should actually address his feelings towards Ryan.

Shane couldn’t even tell when it started, it was just  _there._ In every little smile and laugh they shared, or in those movie nights, they spent on Ryan’s or his couch. Even though it was confusing, it was so natural, and even nice sometimes. They fit together so effortlessly.

That feeling quickly evolved from “Ryan’s pretty cute” to “God I want to kiss him”. Shane’s brain didn’t even catch up fully yet. He was still caught off-guard by it sometimes, like now.

 

**thanks man you’re the best – S**

**< 3 – R**

 

The thing is, sometimes, Shane thought these feelings might not be as unrequited as he let himself think.  Sometimes Ryan smiled and  _looked_ at him this sweet way like he’s the Sun or something like that.

It always filled him with warmth. Shane noticed every lingering gaze, and even those few occasions of Ryan glancing at his lips when he thought the taller man wasn’t paying attention.

Little did he know, he stared at Ryan just as much. It’s pretty hard to avoid looking at your crush when you basically work in the same personal space.

_God, he had a crush on Ryan. He was so fucked._

 ***

Shane caught Ryan’s glance as soon as he stepped into their office, heartrate climbing as their eyes found each other. By the time he plopped down on the right of his friend, they both had matching smiles.

“What’s up with you, dude? You’re never late.” the smaller one turned to him immediately.

“Good morning to you too.” Shane’s smile turned into a smirk, knowing he’ll make Ryan flustered and he was absolutely right. Ryan just murmured back a “morning” awkwardly. “I don’t know man, my alarm was not going off. How much trouble am I in with the big guys up there?”

“It’s fine, I told them you were throwing up all morning.”

“Gross, thanks, Ry’” He scrunched up his nose, that turned into a laugh. Ryan grinned at him beautifully.  _Keep it together Madej._

“Hey, you should be grateful I saved your ass!”

“You’re right, you’re right. Let me fetch you a coffee as a sign of my gratitude, alright?” Shane winked at him, purely enjoying the view of his friend’s slightly rosy cheeks before he got up.

Ten minutes later, he’s been maneuvering back with two cups to their desks when he ran into Steven, full force, which results in half a cup of  _pretty hot_ coffee ending up on his shirt.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Steven winced at Shane’s painful groan.

“No, I probably ran into you. It’s fine, I’m fine.” Shane managed, his shirt already absorbing the beverage.  _Can this day get any shittier?_

He sat back at his desk, setting the somewhat intact another cup of coffee in front of Ryan. Because he’s a good friend like that. He grabbed some tissues from his bag to wipe off as much as he can of the now cooled out drink on his shirt.

“Just drink it, dude, you need it more.” Ryan wheezed and got up to get one for himself too.

 _Ryan’s a good friend like that too_ , his mind mused as he sipped on his coffee and turned on his Mac.

 ***

Tomorrow, it’s Tuesday and Shane’s alarm had mercy on him, he managed to get up in time. The day didn’t seem to start out so bad. He got dressed without problems, he got plenty of time to get to work, everything was nice.

He was even thinking about trying to talk to Ryan about this whole thing between them. Should he just confess? What if he misread the other’s intentions? This could easily ruin Unsolved, their whole  _friendship,_ most importantly. Maybe–

He landed chest and face first on the floor, with a loud bang as soon as he stepped out of his apartment.  _Yep, definitely not a good day._ Grumbling, he sat up, to look at what in the fuck caused him to faceplant the floor. It was a pretty decently sized brown box. Upon reading the name and address, he found out it didn’t even belong to him. So much for almost breaking his ankle.

The package was his neighbor’s who lived in the opposite apartment, so Shane slid it in front of the guy’s door and well, if it had a dent, he had nothing to do with it.

 ***

“Hey, big guy!”

“You’re way too cheery. You need to stop.” Shane deadpanned.

“Wow, okay, rude.” Ryan grinned at him, not taking Shane seriously at all, even for a moment.

That’s why Shane loved him so much. Sleepy thoughts like that definitely raised some problems, but for now, he just placed his glasses on his nose. Only if its left temple wouldn’t have fallen off as soon as he did that. It landed on the desk with a comical ‘clank’. Shane slowly exhaled through his nose still staring at the blank screen of his laptop.

Ryan, – bless his heart –  actually tried not to laugh, he only let out a stifled snort as the other man turned to him, glasses still half-hanging off his face.

 _God, he was beautiful,_ Shane thought. The corners of his eyes crinkling and biting his lips to contain the laughter that was bubbling up his throat. Shane’s heart fluttered, however, he still managed to keep a straight face.

“Go on, It’s cool. I don’t have any dignity left.” his friend let out a full wheezy laugh, Shane himself giggling too. At this point, what else can he do?

“What– What happened?” Ryan snickered, barely able to contain himself. His taller friend took off the broken glasses and tossed them aside on the desk.

“I must have crushed it when I fell this morning.” he sighed, looking for the extra pair in his bag. Of course, this is the day he left the spare at home. He dropped the bag on the floor in defeat, he felt a headache coming on later.

“You fell?”

 “I tripped on an Amazon package,” Shane muttered, a bit embarrassed, Ryan laughed at him again.

“I’m not even surprised, you’re like 80% legs, dude.”

“I get it, I suck. Could you please bring me a coffee? I don’t trust these freaky limbs.” He wiggled his arms for emphasis, something he cringed at as soon as he did it, but for seeing Ryan’s stupid smile it was kind of worth it.

“So, what’s up with you lately?” Sara leaned on his desk, just behind the laptop, looking down at him.

“What do you mean?”

“You literally can’t even stand up without something going wrong. You were never this clumsy.” She joked, maybe a bit concerned too. She’s really one of the sweetest people from their office.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just have really bad luck lately, I guess.” Shane tried to shrug it off, Ryan’s statement about the mirror worming its way into his brain. If he has to live 7 years like this, he might as well jump out a window. Not like he believes this whole “curse” thing anyway. It makes no fucking sense.

“Alright then, what’s up with you and Ryan?” she changed the subject, earning a puzzled look from her friend.

“Again, what do you mean?”

“Did you tell him you like him yet, dumbass?” Sara smirked, lowering her voice, this conversation is just for the two of them.

“How do you even–? It’s way more complicated than you think.” he tried to drop the conversation. Definitely not in the mood for pondering on his feelings for one of his _best friends_.

“I have eyes, Shane. Whatever, big guy, I’m just saying you should confess before you accidentally trip and die or he gives up on waiting for you.” Sara smiles, brushing his shoulder briefly, before moving back to her desk.

Ryan placed his coffee on his desk somewhat more forcefully than he expected. Still did not spill thought. He seemed way grumpier than a few minutes ago.

“Something happened?” Shane asked curiously, squinting at the monitor in front of him. Damn, he needs his glasses. Would it be stupid to try and tape it together?  _Probably._ Engrossed in his work, he almost missed Ryan’s quiet reply.

“Nope. Nothing.”

Shane nodded slightly, and let silence settle around them, but Ryan’s spoke again, with some edge in his voice.

“How’s Sara?”

Yeah, maybe they should talk.

 ***

By the time Thursday rolled around, Shane hated his life. A whole lot. Everything that could’ve gone wrong, it surely did. He burned his mouth twice with coffee and splashed it on himself again because the universe loved to torment him.

He lost two-three hours of hard work on Wednesday. He was very close to  _actually crying_.

Not to mention, every single time he wanted to have a conversation with Ryan about the Thing between them, someone just had to interfere. They talked about Unsolved, and anything else, but as soon as he tried to steer the conversation towards the Thing, someone ruined it.

Eugene showing him something, Zack needing him because of work, or Jen coming up to chat with them. Shane doesn’t really believe in fate but something up there really hated his guts. His nerves were pretty frayed by now.

“Dude, I told you it’s because of the mirror!”

“Superstitions are not real, Ryan. Just because I broke an object it doesn’t mean I have seven years of bad luck now.” Shane rolled his eyes at him.

“Well, it looks pretty real to me. How else do you explain this sudden bad luck?” his friend retorted.

“I just have a shitty week, that’s it.”

“ _This_ shitty? No way!”

“And it’s not even you who has to go through this crap, so,  _please._ Stop trying to convince me it was the stupid mirror!” Shane snapped at him before he could stop himself. He’s really not on the top of this confessing thing, is he?

“Jeez fine, I’m sorry.” Ryan huffed, turning back to his editing work.

“I’m sorry too. These few days really had a toll on me, to be honest.” he absentmindedly stared at their latest Post Mortem that Ryan was working on. He had a lot of fun, as always. Both of them did.

“I figured. Wanna watch a movie tomorrow? My place?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

 ***

Friday night was something he undeniably was looking forward to. Even when he actually got up an hour earlier to shave because he didn’t trust himself with a razor this week. (Still managed to cut himself twice, but nothing serious thank God.) Or when he almost bit off the tip of his tongue eating lunch.

“You haven’t had any accidents involving coffee today, I’m proud of you.” Ryan joked when they were gathering their stuff.

“Very funny. It’s only like 4 PM, I can still get hit by one of those Café trucks.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely plausible.” snorted Ryan as they walked towards the exit together.

“After the week I had, I think everything is plausible. I never thought I would say this but… Ryan, I– I  think ghosts might be real!” Shane feigned shock, looking at his friend with bulging eyes.

“Shut up, you big dork!” he wheezed, slapping Shane on the arm.

 ***

 “I think my bad luck is rubbing off on you,” Shane said, as they stood in front of the elevator in the building of Ryan’s apartment.

“I swear it worked this morning!” The smaller one pushed the button again, irritated. Just like the first three times, it did nothing.

“Let’s just take the stairs, it’s fine,” Shane suggested, grabbing Ryan’s arm, gently tugging his friend towards the stairs. His touch lingered, and they just stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Ryan took a step towards him and slowly nodded.

As it turned out on the second floor, it wasn’t really  _that fine._ Shane probably looked like he was drunk. He tripped over his own feet, the stairs, or just nothing in general. By the time they got to the fourth floor, he was out of breath and very done. Wow, he should really go to the gym more.

“I don’t even think this is bad luck anymore, you just can’t control your Bigfoot feet.” Ryan giggled, of course, he was totally fine.

“I’m genuinely surprised this railing is not taller than you, but okay.”

“That joke sucked, and you know it, asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah just open the door, I’m too old for this shit. I can’t wait to sit down.”

Ryan looked back at him with the sweetest grin, and Shane was breathless again, not so much because of the stairs anymore. He was absolutely  _smitten._

“Actually, wait!” His mouth said, without the permission of his brain when Ryan slipped the key into the lock.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at him, curious and amused at the same time. Shane wordlessly stepped in front of him, right into his personal space. He heard the other man’s breath hitch softly, their eye contact still going strong.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you all week about this. But this was a disaster and I’m not really prepared but I just have to put this out there. I  _really_ like you, Ryan. I don’t know if this,” he gestured between them briefly. “could work or not, but I want to try. I know there are a lot of risks, but frankly, I don’t give a shit if I can be with you.”

“And– And  if I didn’t misread the signs, I hope you want this too.” He finished, still breathless, and a little flustered. That’s probably more than he talked all day, especially about his feelings. But  _fuck it_.

Ryan stares back at him, stunned, with big dark eyes.  _What a sight._ He licks his lips before he speaks, weary.

“I like you too.  _A lot_  actually.” A relieved smile spread across Shane’s face, Ryan continued. “I do want to try,” he paused for a moment, eyes never leaving Shane’s. “whatever this is.

“Can I kiss you?” Still no sign of any brain to mouth filter, but he was just  _so happy._ He wasn’t this relaxed all fucking week. Shane watched Ryan swallow thickly and stutter out an answer.

“Y– Yeah, okay.”

That’s all Shane needed, he grabbed the smaller man’s collar and pulled him up while rapidly leaned down himself to press their mouths together. Too rapidly, it turned out as their foreheads and then teeth painfully met half-way and left them both groaning. Not the good kind of groaning.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Half-chuckling and half-dying of embarrassment Shane buried his face in Ryan’s neck. It already made his back ache, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. “I can’t believe I just headbutted you, oh my god.”

Ryan started laughing into his shoulder, fingers curling around Shane’s hand, his voice is nothing more than a promising whisper. “How about this for now?”

Shane’s head is swimming, because  _wow,_ Ryan is (probably) his  _boyfriend_ now. They need to talk about that a little more. But for now, this is enough. He nodded lightly and squeezed the other man’s hand.

Yeah, this could work.  _They_  could work.


End file.
